A Wondrously Wondrous Time In Wonderland
by Rurucadooloo
Summary: Something dreadfully wrong is happening, after a century of forseeing Underland's future the oraculum is coming down to its final days. What's a Schizophrenic girl going to do about it? And why's her biggest mistake falling in love with the Hatter?
1. Schizophrenic

**Hello everyone, name's Rain (internet alias). I'll start off with I own no one from Alice In Wonderland but I do own my OCs. This is the first chapter to A Wondrously Wondrous Time In Wonderland. It's kind of like a test chapter I guess, if I get enough feed back-if people like the story I will continue it. Please let time know if it was worth your time, or if it's any good by reviewing. I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

A Wondrously Wondrous Time In Wonderland

Chapter 1: Schizophrenic

It was a splash of colors, and a dash of others. The pattering of feet, an echo down an endless street. Screams, shouts they who are in distress, possess a plea for help. Run, run, run, down the shadowy path, away from this bloodbath, away from the beast. Devil's eyes red with glee, it's got you right between its teeth…

"Holy petunia!" I woke with a jolt and tumbled over and collided with the wooden floor. Might I add that the fall from the couch to the ground is mighty painful. Must be because I referred to a flower as 'holy'. Thank you God for this lovely punishment.

Is this how I always wake up in the mornings? Waking up abruptly after a reoccurring dream that sent shivers down my spine? With a cow sized devil dog chasing me down and ripping me apart limb from limb? No, no, usually it consists of one of my little…'special' friends tapping on my shoulder telling me 'It's time to rise and shine' and by that they mean, 'wake up and talk to me because I'm so very, very lonely without you.'

Stretching out on the floor and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I got to my feet after just laying there for a good ten minutes, thinking about why a creepy dog that hasn't left my mind since five years ago was haunting me to this day. I kicked the crumbled paper balls and random junk out of my way as I headed toward the kitchen for some much needed breakfast. Toast, eggs, cereal, poptarts, what to eat what to eat? Maybe poptarts, yes poptarts sound perfect right now…

"Goodness what an interesting piece of machinery you have here! What do you call this contraption my lady?"

"A toaster," I plainly replied to the man beside me while I waited for my breakfast to pop up. The sight of a stitched up corpse with dirt and crap all over him didn't phase me as much as the blood that trailed down his hands, "Hey! Don't touch the toaster! I don't need any of your bloody mess on my pop tarts!"

"But-"

"My-poptart," I grabbed at shiny little machine and pulled closer to me, nothing was more annoying than keeping my stuff away from these peo-people. My stuff was my stuff and if those who appear didn't have a murderous intent to kill me than they had to deal with my cranky attitude.

My eyes widened and I almost dropped the toaster. Did I see a mad man by the window? Hardly. I saw the calendar on the fridge, one with a date circled in red sharpie; April 3, 2010-today. Aaaahhhhhhhh! That was today! In a sudden frenzy I tossed the toaster back onto the counter and ran to my room leaving behind the stitched up man who chuckled happily, "It's my poptart now!"

"Hey! My poptart, I'll be back for it you son a bitch!" I shouted and ran into my room where I was greeted by Elizabeth. She was a woman with long golden locks that was held up in a half due. Her eyes a light gray. A truly beautiful woman who followed after to me, "What's the rush for?" then her eyes widened for a second, "Don't tell me Matherath is back!"

"Nothing of the sort, I'm late, so very, very late, do me a favor and pick out something nice for me while I take a quick shower."

I was done within five to ten minutes and out in a second. With a towel wrapped around me I made my way back out and walked over to my closet were Elizabeth stood staring at my wardrobe.

"Alex told me you have a little spring party to attend," she remarked going through my clothing, "You need to go shopping."

I laughed. Me shop? Haha good one. Like I barely leave the house to have to go shopping.

"I'll remember that later, now did you find something decent in there for me?"

She rolled her eyes and pouted. She knew that that met going to the mall was far from happening. I knew she was the type that loved shopping, going out, drinking and so forth, but there was no way I was going to the mall just for her.

"Here's a dress," she pointed at the cocktail holler dress I'd gotten for my birthday from my kind publisher and only friend. I reached out for it feeling the soft material against my skin and let my eyes trace the flower imprinted designs. Brown white and pink consumed my vision. It only seemed right that I wore this to the party.

I got dressed and glanced in the mirror. Usually appearance was barely important to me but today I knew better than to walk out in a pair of worn out jeans and a messy hair bun. I stared at my body. I wasn't thin, but I was fat either, I was...in the middle I guess, a little towad the thin side, mm whatever. The dress hugged my curves and drooped over my slightly big hips I had inherited from my mother. My olive skin complexion went rather nicely with the colors, neck down I actually looked nice.

My face was heart shaped, my eyes almond shaped, my lips a decent plump, and my nose? I hated it. It wasn't small but it wasn't big. It wasn't pointed but it wasn't dull. It was just there, smack down in the middle of my face, existing.

"Straighten your hair," Elizabeth remarked once she realized I had went off into my own lala land, "Your curls are untamed, it'll take much longer fixing them up. And add some eyeliner, you have so much potential, it's so sad to see your face go to waste."

I listened to her, of course I would listen, she was a master in everything aesthetic.

* * *

The doorbell rang just as I had finished putting the last of my makeup. Everyone who knew what was going on in the house began screaming and shouting and running around trying to help me get ready.

"Don't forget your purse!"

"Jewelry! You forgot to put some jewelry!"

"You didn't even eat breakfast!"

"You look pretty!"

"You look fat!"

It drove me mad-well madder than usual. I sprinted past the kitchen and stumbled to a stop where I saw Alex where I left him, staring at the poptart in the toaster. Ah! My poptart! I ran over grabbed it, stuffed it in a paper bag and ran to open the door.

A brunette with a thin frame, dressed in a formal dress stood before me. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail. She looked a bit surprised by my appearance. I couldn't blame her. It was my first time in years that I was all fixed up.

"Melody, you look splendid!" she exclaimed with a sweet smile, "I knew that dress would look good on you."

"T-thanks…you look great too, I wouldn't know what I'd wear if it weren't for you, and Elizabeth."

She raised a brow, "Elizabeth? The one from your novel?"

"The one standing nex-" oh yeah that's right no one could see her. I ran my hand through my hair that reached my shoulder blades, "I mean well I um...lets get in the car."

I sat in the front quietly. Anxiety was beginning to form inside me, making my heart beat faster, harder against my chest, and the acids to boil in my stomach. I had an ominous feeling about this, then again I always had ominous feelings…

Oh, oh, oh my god I forgot to explain a bit of things. How could I continue telling you about my adventurous (lie) and exciting (also a lie) life without introducing myself? My name is Melody Leigh, author of the new best selling book series for young adults. I live alon- well alone, mmm no I can't say alone because I'm not really alone unless characters from my imagination don't count, then yes I do live alone, but I very much do not feel alone in my big messy house.

It's no thanks to them that I'm out of my sanctuary and heading toward a big party where I have to talk about their story and my inspiration. I stared up at the rear view mirror and saw Elizabeth, Alex, and Cambridge all squished in the back seats of the small car. How was I to explain to a bunch of reporters about my inspiration while I was being followed by them?

"The party is taking place in an old mansion said to be over a hundred years old," Sarah spoke while driving, "The place is amazing, the garden is just breath taking. It reminds me of the labyrinth scene in your story for some reason…"

Elizabeth's eyes widened a bit at the mention of a labyrinth. Obviously reliving what I'd made her go through. Aha…that's sweet. Cambridge the pyro was a brown haired teen who sat by the window, glancing around frantically apparently trying to slap at a fly that had no idea of his existence.

"That sounds…l-lovely, I must take a look arou-"

"Can I drive?" Alex remarked. I ignored him.

"Can I?"

Ignore.

"Please?"

"Can I slap this guy?" Cambridge spoke up annoyed, "Or better yet can I set him on fire, seeing how he's dead, he can't die again right?"

"Do you even hear yourself?" Elizabeth remarked annoyed by her younger brother's stupidity, both beginning an argument.

"Please please please My Lady let me drive, ask her I'm sure she'll say yes."

"Oh my God why did I create someone such annoying people? Just shut up all of you!" I snapped turning my head to face them, "No Alex you can't drive you can't even push down on the wheel, and you're missing an eye. Elizabeth, Camb, you're giving me a bloody headache. So stop talking."

They didn't say a word. With a sigh of satisfaction and annoyance I turned and sat down properly in my seat.

Cambridge was the first to laugh at the way Sarah stared at me after my random outburst at them. See this is what I hate most about being the only one that saw the freaks in the back, I was the only one who can hear them too. "Damn," I mutter beneath my breath feeling my cheeks flush with embarrassment, "Sarah they're being-" then I stopped myself from saying another crazy line that might cause my only ride to stop the car and throw me out on the high way.

"I—I I'm a bit nervous…aha...I'm j-just pretending the characters are with me so I can feel a bit more at ease."

She stared at me a bit more before giving me a reassuring smile and a small chuckle which I joined in to make it less awkward on my half. What was funny? I had no idea.

"You are truly amazing Melody," she grinned turning out of the exit and toward some open land, "The way you handle your situations. I swear sometimes I think you're crazy."

Ahahaha me crazy, I laughed out loud. She had no idea how right she was.

We were greeted by the front of the gates by the owners of the place, who kindly took us to the back where the rest of the guests were enjoying there morning. I gulped, there was a well amount over fifty people who were waiting for me. ME. Why did I become an author, and why were they giving me a party? For writing a book? They never did that in high school for righting a stupid essay!

"Ms. Leigh."

I turned to face a handsome man who was dressed in formal attire. His eyes were a hazel color, his hair a dark shade of brown.

"Oh wow, he's dashing," Elizabeth remarked with a smirk.

"Shut up," I whispered to her, I did not want to hear her opinion about every man that passed by us.

"Excuse me?" he replied instead of Elizabeth. I mentally slapped myself and turned my attention back to him, "Oh nothing I said hello, nice to meet you, who might you be? Someone from the publishing company I suppose? Or maybe you're the owner of this splendid place, perhaps you're a reporter or maybe—"

"Melody," Sarah cut in and placed a hand on my back trying to save me as I blabbered so quickly, "This is Mr. Cullen. He is the boss of the publishing company."

"Oh my God! Remember Edward Cullen!" Cambridge piped up at the memory, "Haha that psycho maniac watched you sleep for days before you realized you imagined him up!"

Elizabeth joined in on the laughter, Alex left in the gray since he'd recently joined the group of hallucinations, "How she get rid of that loser again?"

"She told him Bella jumped off a cliff!" Cambridge answered attempting to hold back a snicker.

It was so hard not to glare at the two, so I just gave Mr. Cullen a small forced smile, "How nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine . Your story has made us quite successful," he smiled, "I thought it'd only be proper by giving you a personal thank you and this." He extended his hand out toward the entire place. I gasped inwardly so _he_ was the cause of me coming out of my safe hole.

"How kind of you…" I replied with a polite smile, but I only wanted to get away from it all.

"Well you should go, it's time for the speech, we've all been waiting for you to get here" he remarked leading the way to the stage that was set up near the entrance to what I guessed was the labyrinth. Maybe if I ran in there I could get lost and no one would find me. That seemed like a splendid idea. That would mean no speech…but also no food or water. Darn.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen we all know why we've gathered here today…" an old woman stood speaking into a microphone.

"Ooo what kind of thing is that?" Alex whispered over my shoulder as his eye widened at the sight of the black thing that boomed the old woman's voice.

Why didn't I make my characters cute little fuzzy animals that couldn't talk?

"Only at the age of twenty-three she's written a trilogy adventure horror story about siblings that are being hunted down by a supernatural force. Meet Melody Leigh~!"

That must've been my cue to get up there and take the mic. Taking in a deep breath I made my way up the stairs and toward the woman.

"Well thank you everyone…for coming here," I began not knowing where to begin seeing how the butterflies in my stomach were distracting me from thinking straight, "Umm…I'd like to give a special thanks for my dead parents since if it weren't for there un-timing death I would've never gotten into writing and going mad- I guess I just miss them there death was a great attribute to my despair and writing made everything easier…?"

"What the hell are you saying?" Cambridge whispered, "You're embarrassing yourself."

"Shush I know that," I replied glancing over to where he stood beside me.

"Shut up Camb you're making it worse!" Elizabeth added in, "Melody there watching you talk to nothing!"

Dear God, she was right I averted my attention to the crowd that most probably questioned my sanity. They all look confused and worried about my well being. I didn't blame them since I was worried about it myself.

"Well I don't know what to say-"

"Ask them how the inside of a machine works!"

"Stop asking stupid questions you decaying sac of maggots!" Elizabeth's brother hissed.

"Talk about how grateful the book became successful and how it changed your life," Elizabeth attempted to help me through.

"Yes because I could really say that I became delusional and now the characters haunt me day and night," I muttered back to her, my hand over the microphone.

"Well I' just trying to help!"

"You can help by not talking!"

Whispers erupted from the people who watched me. I felt like running away, I didn't mix in well with this whole speech thing. Nor did I do well with people in general especially with one who thought talking to fragments of my imagination was wak.

"Um...would you excuse me for a sec?" I asked awkwardly, "I left my…index cards in the car."

And I ran off into the labyrinth, which might I add was in the opposite direction from where the cars were parked. Yes this defiantly settles it. I will never ever leave my house again.

The leaf covered walls surrounded me as I silently brooded over how much I hated my life at the moment. I glared over to the two walking around me, Alex and Cambridge who argued none stop about world science and lighting things on fire.

Then next thing I knew Cambridge had thrown himself on me sending both of us tumbling to the ground.

"What on Earth are you d-" I stopped mid sentence at the sight of the beast that stood before me. Jet black fur that shined in the sunlight that hit it's coat, sharp rigid teeth that went out over its 'shut' mouth, and red, glowing red eyes that belonged to the devil itself. The hound that stood about the size of cow stood inches away from us-me.

The same beast from my dream.

The same one from five years ago.

"What are you doing just standing there for-run!" the teen yelled in my face and roughly yanked me in one direction.

"What in God's name did you imagine up My Lady!"

Before I could say anything my eyes caught sight of a white rabbit in a little vest and a watch beckon at me to follow it. Seriously? A bunny? Was it amusing to torture me? But seeing how this animal didn't have vicious ramped teeth and crazed eyes, I turned the sharp corner and followed it.

"Did you guys see the rabbit?" I tried controlling my voice to make it something lower than a scream as I hear the dog's deathly bark. Was this how it was going t end? Me getting 'eaten' alive by some imaginary devil dog? Then waking up in a mental house where I would spend the rest of my days being tormented by unwanted visitors and questioning why the Alice in Wonderland bunny had come out to rescue me?

"This is no time for rabbit's Melody," Cambridge yelled angrily, thinking I was saying some sort of stupid joke at a critical time, "Does that thing-will I die if I try to burn it?"

I ran up to where the bunny was and it disappeared behind a tree. Seriously, was it saying that hiding behind a god damn tree would protect me from that tha-

I screamed bloody murder as I felt the ground beneath me disappear. Well it didn't really disappear as in crumble away but more like me running over a big rabbit hole and sent me spiraling through some heart attack, stroke striking fall.

At first I was flat out screaming, yelling, and crying as I fell. I was sure it was going to be the end of me. I mean flying pianos? Flashes of colors? Rooms? What the fuck was wrong with my head? I was aware I was mad, but this was just insanity! I screamed feeling my body collide with a tiled floor. One that was of a checkered pattern.

I would've gotten up and looked around but how could I after falling such a mind blowing fall? Who was I? Alice from Wonderland? Hardly.

I blacked out.

* * *

**End of chapter 1**

**I hope you liked it. Please review =) **

**Next chapter (if I continue it) will have the amazing world of Tim Burton~! **


	2. Underland

**Alright so I decided to continue this since a lot of my friends loved it. For those who reviewed thank you very much 3. Sadly this chapter is a bit short due to my finals but the next chapter will be much longer..and have the mad hatter xD (looooooovvve him) all I can say now is that I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review~**

* * *

A Wondrously Wondrous Time In Wonderland

Chapter 2: Underland

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Melody?"

….

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Meelllodddyyy."

"Maybe she's dead."

"If she were dead we wouldn't be here idiot."

Tap.

"W-what?" I groaned trying to shrug away whoever's hand was poking me (most likely Alex, he always poked me). But I must say, this would be the first time in my whole life, since these hallucinations with personas starting bugging me that is, that I was delighted to have someone wake me up from such a horrid dream.

Being chased by devil dogs the size of mini vans with my only hope of escape was following the white bunny from Alice In Wonderland, humiliation in front of a crowd, falling through some insanity causing vortex with random crap flashing all over the place, I was surprised I had my clothes on the entire time. What a relief, at least I was left with some dignity.

But as I opened up my heavy eyelids it dawned to me that the cold floor I was laying on was not the familiar burgundy wood that I woke up to each morning but a black and white tiled ground of some place that was _not_ my home.

"Um…where the bloody hell am I? No wait I should be asking how the bloody hell I got here? Or no what the bloody hell happened!" what was this place? I don't remember ending up here? And I especially don't remember drinking anything to cause me to forget what I was doing.

My eyes widened. Was it possible that I was in a complete hallucination? Or maybe another dream.

"You can ask all three My Lady."

Cambridge shoved Alex in annoyance and turned to face me, "You imagined up some monstrous animal that tried killing you. And now we ended up here."

"In a hallucination?"

"Do I look like I know what goes on in your head?"

Elizabeth wakked him upside his head, "Idiot little brother. You are a part of her head."

"'Yeah but I'm not the one coming up with life threatening situations!" he fumed raising his hands above his head, "besides where were you the whole time? Hmmm? Aren't you a heroine?"

"Oh I saw the thing long before you did."

I raised my brows at her statement, "And you didn't warn me?"

She shrugged and glanced away, "you said I'm better off helping by not talking."

Great, she was mad at me and for what? Telling her to stopping talking? How couldn't I? They were so damn distracting. I rolled my eyes and forced myself thinking this was definitely not the time to be stirring up an argument. I had to figure out what I was gong to do with the dilemma my brain was putting me through.

The hall led to a circular room that was dimly lit by orange lights. Three doors were near each other, and a table was right in the center of it. How strange.

I went over to the table and found a key beside a small bottle. Hm? It had a tag tied around it.

**Drink Me.**

Phft. I chuckled. What was this a joke? Drink me? DRINK ME? Ahaha as if I'll trust a tag that says drink me, because questionable bottles in alien rooms were definitely safe. Yes very safe.

"So are you going to drink it My Lady?"

"Of course I'm not what am I stupid?"

"But it says drink me!"

"So?"

"So you must drink it."

I gave him a skeptical stare. Did I really make him that much of a 'follower' that he would listen to even a piece of paper?  
"So if the tag said jump off a cliff would you jump off a cliff?"

He averted his eyes to the ground, his greasy hair falling over his face, "But…there is no cliff My Lady…"

What a surprise I guess I did make him a hardcore devotee, listening to everything anyone and anything says.

I took the key instead and went over to each door and checked to see which keyhole fit with the key in my hand. Jiggling the knob of each one made me feel a bit frightened when I realized none would open, which meant I was stuck. What was I going to do? I felt my breath get deeper as I glanced around for another way out.

That's when I spotted a small door farthest from the rest. One small enough for say a…rabbit to squeeze through. Oh my god it wasn't possible that I'd landed myself in a hallucination of Alice In Wonderland. If I did that would mean…

My eyes went back to the bottle on the table. That wasn't any questionable bottle that could poison me and leave me dead on the floor, it was the questionable bottle of a liquid that would shrink me down to a size small enough to go through _that_ door.

Hesitantly I walked back to the glass table and took the bottle. Making sure I had the key in my hand I took off the top and cautiously sniffed the drink. I must say, I'd never smelt something as repulsive as this. Just taking the smell made my head spin.

"You're gong to drink it?" Alex exclaimed happily at my change of heart to follow 'directions'. Since my actions were self explanatory I decided to ignore him and took a sip of what I suspected to be some sort of shrinking potion.

I choked.

I truly was an idiot for deciding that it was okay to drink something I didn't know. I tried placing the bottle back o the table but it turned out I'd used an extra amount of force than necessary causing a glass on glass sound to echo throughout the nearly empty room.

My head spun as I felt light as a feather. The dress that had hugged my body and gave me a sense of security suddenly began feeling looser and looser till it consumed me whole stealing away any light left of the room.

"Melody?"

I crawled beneath the fabric trying to find a way out from under it. It took about a moment to see Alex and the rest by the edge, holding up some of the fabric trying to find me. My eyes widened caught off guard at the fact that they'd shrunken too. But spotting me they seemed more surprised than I was.

"Where did you find a small dress to fit you so quickly My Lady?"

What? What was he talking about? I glanced down and noticed the new clothing I had on. A silky soft pale pink low waist dress replaced the previous dress I wore. It had one strap that held on to my right shoulder lazily and fell baggy around my waist and reached down to my feet. It was pretty in a weird way I guess. I placed my hand on my hair about to run my fingers through my straightened hair but was shocked to find that my hair wasn't straight anymore. My bangs had been clipped back and ever so slightly puffed and my hair was curled into big locks that dangled over my shoulders and back.

Wow that's some quality potion. Comes with a whole new make over.

"Elizabeth quick did it give me a make up change too?"

She gave me an 'are you okay look', "What?"

I shook my head, "Never mind," and ran over to the door that was now no bigger than me. I waited a moment half expecting the door knob to come to life and talk to me like in the movie.

"What are you waiting for?" Cambridge asked when I stood there for a minute.

"The door's supposed to start talking."

"Melody…do you expect everything to talk to you?"

"Shut up!" I snapped embarrassed. Gosh making me feel stupid. I jabbed the key in the key hole and wiggled it until I hear the lock open and then slowly opened the door letting a brighter light than the one in the room hit my face.

Squinting I walked in.

* * *

There were stairs that curve downward into what seemed to be a jungle. And not far from the stairs was a gate. An old, dented up, open gate. I walked cautiously making sure nothing from my surroundings might come to life and come at me.

Everything seemed so big and I felt so small just walking around. The weirdest little creatures would pop out and zoom over my head, like these little dragon flies. Little dragons that resembled tiny flies, or mini flying rocking chair horses.

"Did you by any chance sniff some crack before hallucinating this world?" The brunette asked as he tried sapping away the dragonfly which strangely didn't notice him. Alex on the other hand was chasing some other unusual creatures up ahead while asking his usual 'what's this and that' questions.

"I'm…not sure…" I answered half jokingly half serious. I never knew I was this imaginative. Next thing I know I'll be imagining flowers talkin-

"Hey you over there!"

I blinked and glanced over to where I heard the shrill female voices. I froze. To my dismay two flowers looked my way. A yellow and pink sunflower—not your average sunflower but tall(taller than me), faced, sunflowers.

"You gurl, what are you doing over here!"

"What's yur name gurl?"

So everything I think of will come to life? Well seeing how I was being spoken to by a flower, I found it quite difficult to reply with a simple 'Oh my name is Melody! What a pleasure to meet you~!' so instead I answered with a more realistic reply, "Uh…"

"Uh? Hmmm what an ugly name," the pink one remarked and glanced over to her friend, "She seems dumber than Alice."

The yellow flower twisted its mouth and had an expression of deep thought, "You think she's that gurl everyone's been talking about?"

"Could be. It is Shrivling Day. The oraculum said a girl would come."

"No the oraculum said a girl would be taken to the king."

Both talking plants stared at me with there brows coming together into an awkward scowl. This wasn't weird-who was I kidding this was very weird. What else was going to start talking to me? The treeess?

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Who? I almost expected it to actually be a tree but as I turned on my heels I found a rabbit that reached up to my shoulders and dressed in a vest with the jack symbols. Talk about brain fucked (excuse my language).

"Hurry! We don't have much time! we've got to rid your scent before the Grubndush smells you!" it rushed its words as it got down on its front paws and advanced forward, "Come on Melody!"

"Her name is Uh not Melody!" the pink flower attempted to correct, but before it or its friend could add anything else I decided I should speak up, before something crazier happened.

"Wait just a moment! I'm not going any where till I get some answers!" I remarked putting a foot down, "Where the hell am I and what in God's name is a Grubndush?"

Before the little big guy could answer a howl shook the air around us. The tiny fluttering creatures I'd run into flew passed us as quickly as possible trying to find a place to hide. I think what gave me the feeling that this was not okay was when the ground beneath my feet shook.

"Oh dear…" the rabbit trembled, "Melody run!"

What an idea! I didn't need someone to tell me something as to run! It was common sense! Hear something scary, inhuman, you make like a bullet and get the hell out of there. I turned and followed the white rabbit not wanting to see what has the place in such twists. Then again I already knew what it was and I preferred not to see the thing again.

I should've seen it coming. Of course God was against me today for calling a petunia holy! But was it necessary to go as far to make me trip over the stupid dress and stumble across the dirt and get eat by some Grubshness-whatever?

The hell dog jumped and trapped me between its massive paws. Staring into the eyes of the devil I gulped seeing my reflection in those gleaming orbs, so helpless, scared. It's drool-saliva dripped from its sword like jagged teeth and onto the dress. Its rancid breath hit again my face with a force so strong it made my hair fly back. I think that itself was enough to kill me because after that my head went all fuzzy.

"Down Grubndush!"

Things came from around the monster. They were dressed in red armor and resembled either cards or knights. All of them held a weapon. Not a good sign.

"Take her to the castle and lock her up with the rest."

The Grubndush barked, howled and bared its teeth at me before pulling away. Still light headed from the death breath…aha a rhyme… I couldn't stand straight. I couldn't even go against them manhandling me. I simply allowed them to drag me along to wherever they were heading.

I had an ominous feeling that something terribly wrong was going to begin.

* * *

End of chapter 2~ hope you liked it =) review please.


End file.
